The Mighty Old Spinosaurus: The Series
PrinceKodi's Animal Style of The Remake of Labyrinth II in TV Cast * Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Princess Son Sarah * Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) as King Spinosaurus (Evil) * Old Spinosaurus (Dinosaur Train) as King Spinosaurus (Good) * Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Prince Chris Kratt * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Prince Martin Kratt * Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Princess Bulla * Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Princess Elinowy * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Prince Taran * Balto as King Garret * Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Queen Kayley * Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as King Goku * Annabella (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Queen Chi Chi * Tusky Husky (Krypto the Superdog) as Prince Gohan * Lassie as Princess Videl * Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Prince Goten * Candy (Alpha and Omega) as Princess Valasse * Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) as King Derek * Sasha (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Queen Odette * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Prince Adam * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Princess Belle * Robin Hood as Maurice * Maid Marien as Mrs. Jenkins * Maya (At Jesus's Side) as Princess Daffers * Jericho (At Jesus's Side) as Prince Fredrick * Max (A Goofy Movie) as Prince Phillip * Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) as Princess Aurora * Goofy (A Goofy Movie) as King Hubert * Winston (Alpha and Omega) as King Vegeta Jr. * Eve (Alpha and Omega) as Queen Bulma * Hutch (Alpha and Omega) as Prince Trunks * Sweets (Alpha and Omega) as Jane (Fairy Godmother's Daughter) * Gmork (The NeverEnding Story) as Jareth * Sly (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Antarctic Queen * Carface and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Llort * Lady Blue (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Matriarch * Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Xenomorph King * Mei Ling Rougue (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness) as The Acheron Queen * Blue Foxes (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Xenomorphs * Steele (Balto) as Jafar * Princess (Alpha and Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as Ursula *Babydoll Beagle (DuckTales) as Morgana *Head Wolf (Alpha and Omega 4) as Rasputin *Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Daolon Wong *Grumpy (Land of the Lost 2009) as T-Rex *T-Rex (Jurassic Park III) as Tarbosaurus *Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as Carcarodontosaurus *Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time 5) as Giganotosaurus *Long Tooth's Mother (Dinosaurs: Giants of Patagonia) as Female Giganotosaurus *Biggest Sharptooth (The Land Before Time: Time of the Great Flyers) as Spinosaurus *Big Alice (The Land of the Lost 2009) as Allosaurus *Mountain Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Ceratosaurus *Gorgosauruses (Walking with Dinosaurs 3D) as Daspletosaurus *The Big One (Jurassic Park) as Dilophosaurus *Velociraptors (Dinosaurs 2000) as Velociraptors *Deinonychus (The Land Before Time) as Troodon *Foetodon (King Kong 2005) as Megalania *Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) as Titanoboa *Andrewsarchus (Walking with Beasts) as Repenonamus *Dill (The Land Before Time) as Sarcosuchus *Compys (Jurassic Park III) as The Compysgnathus *Long Necks (The Land Before Time) as Brachiosaurus *Apatosaurus (Jurassic World) as Argentinosaurus *Griffitan (Dinosaur 2000) as Diplodocus *Iguanodon (Dinosaur 2000) as Corythosaurus *Parasaurolophus (Dinosaur 2000) as Saurolophus *Duck-Bills (The Land Before Time) as Parasaurolophus *Pachyrhinosaurus (Dinosaur 2000) as Triceratops *Protoceratops (Dinosaur Planet) as Zuniceratops *Ankylosaurus (Jurassic World) as Ankylosaurus *Stegosaurus (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as Stegosaurus *Therizinosaurus (Chased by Dinosaurs) as Therizinosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as Pachycephalosaurus *Tyra (Dino Time) as Lady Spinosaurus *Farley (Charlotte's Web 2) as Bill Sykes *Dodger (Oliver and Company) as Mr. Cobra Bubbles *Scar (The Lion King) as Seventeen *Vastatosaurus Rex (King Kong 2005) as Seventeen (Vastatosaurus) *Zira (The Lion King II) as Irene *Makunga (Madagascar II: Escape to Africa) as Dr. Valentine *Jafar (Aladdin) as Shendu *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Narissa *Mozenrath (Aladdin TV Series) as Drako *Jareth (Labyrinth) as Drago *Rasputin (Anastasia) as Tso Lan *Hades (Hercules) as Xhang Zu *Razoul (Aladdin) as Hsi Wu *Sadria (Aladdin TV Series) as Po Kong *Marisa (Aladdin: Marsia's Revenge) as Bai Za *Caliph Kapok (Aladdin TV Series) as Xiao Fung *Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Dai Gui *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Chief of the Natives *Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) as The Natives Episodes * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 1: Journey to Dinoland * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 2: The Sacrifice * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 3: Into Spinosaurus's Grasp * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 4: Carface and Killer to the Rescue * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 5: Dusty Escapes * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 6: To the Rescue * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 7: Spinosaurus Attacks * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 8: Farley and Scar in Dinoland * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 9: Dusty and the Andrewsarchus Cub * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 10: Lost * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 11: Battle with Indominus Rex, Plated and Biggest Sharptooths. * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 12: Reformed * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 13: In the Grasslands * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 14: Meet Tyra * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 15: A Fight with Long Tooth's Mother * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 16: Captured * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 17: Depart to Seattle * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 18: The Play * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 19: Old Spinosaurus, Tyra and Long-Tooth's Mother Escapes * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 20: Meet Jafar and the Demon Socerrors * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 21: The Big Battle * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 22: Rampage in Seattle * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 23: Scar (Vastatosaurus) and Farley Finished Off * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 24: The Demon Socerror Fight * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 25: Old Spinosaurus vs Jafar * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 26: Gmork Holds Dusty Hostage * The Mighty Old Spinosaurus Episode 27: One Son, One Death and One Wedding Gallery Category:Labyrinth Category:TV Shows Category:TV Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:PrinceKodi Animal Style Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:Kodi and Dusty